


Waltz and Dagger

by HighElvenKing



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Banter, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dom Hubert von Vestra, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Fluff and Smut, Hubert is bad at dancing, M/M, Pegging, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Trans Hubert von Vestra, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Waltzing, those who slither in the dark hunting, trans dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighElvenKing/pseuds/HighElvenKing
Summary: Ayy, I love these two, this'll be focused on some espionage/cloak and dagger and some fluff/smut. Set after black eagles victory. Some characters not originally in the Black Eagles house will be mentioned bc I have head canons for them and enjoyed the dynamics of them in my house!(will add more tags as chapters are added)Also I hc Hubert is stupid tall, 7 feet of pelican man.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :/ I love Hubert so much, here's another fic, shorter/fluff focused.

Orchestral music filled the air, dulled by the cacophony of the ballroom crowd. Where the sound of both conversation and the click and snap of dancing footwork echoed through out the impressive hall. The Empress was guarded by an attachment of armored knights, permitting those with both the status and reason to speak and enjoy the company of her Majesty. The Empire had fewer enemies than ever after the close of the war and the intense efforts of the inner cabal to put a finalizing stop to Those Who Slither In The Dark. But this evening was not one of celebration, it was front for a cloak and dagger strategy. Naturally Hubert was in charge of such affairs. The nature of shadows, deceit, moving and knowing where and why. Cold backroom tactics were his specialty.

What was not his specialty was this cacophony. That was unfortunately where von Aegir, outshone him. 

The red head was in his element, chatting to guests, nobles, and all other journeys of life who had proved themselves worthy of invitation. Hubert stood by the back walls, cold eyes surveying the guests. He was gowned in an elegant surcoat upon sharp insistence that he dress properly for the event by Lorenz and Ferdinand in equal measure. Black leather vambraces sat comfortably snug on his forearm, black gloves covering long fingers. No visible weapons. 

“Hubert!”

The red headed paladin came bounding over in joyous steps, making his way with the noble airs of politely pushing past the crowd over to his fellow advisor. Armoured vambrace collided in an appeal of camaraderie. Stiff half smile was given return as Hubert took another sip of his coffee.

“Is that not your seventh cup today Hubert?” Ferdinand questioned with a quirk of his brow, leaning on the pad of his boots as he tried to peak at what contents were in the taller man’s opaque glass. Irritable exhale was given as the dark mage lowered the mug, black coffee near empty. Slowly his lime eyes turned to face Ferdinand’s own.

“One of us has to stay awake.” Was his curt response, giving one final indulging sip of the bitter drink before handing his glass to a polite servant. Ferdinand’s lips parted as if to form a retort but he said nothing, instead looking to the crowd with an encouraged grin.

“You faring alright? I know these events are far from ideal for your work.” Ferdinand asked, earning a quirked brow from Hubert at the consideration. He gave a snort, shaking his head with some sense of dry indifference.

“I shall survive.” Hubert responded with magnificent dryness, fidgeting with his sleeve as he surveyed the ballroom. They were here, he could spot them among the crowd. They who Slithered In The Dark. But it had to be played carefully. Brooding thoughts were interrupted by the red head once again.

“..Say Hubert. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dance.” 

“A mercy.” 

Ferdinand gave one of those frowns that indicated he was about to do a noble advocation for someone’s wellbeing- regardless of how they felt about it.

“Come now, you may strike fear into the hearts of most men but I am sure you are quite graceful. Surely in some regard” 

Thin brows furrowed, but before he could protest he felt Ferdinand’s hand around his wrist, indicating he was more than willing to drag him along to the dance floor and fully intended to do so. Sharp hiss was caught in Hubert’s throat, stubbornly setting black boots in a position that prevented him from being dragged along, forcing Ferdinand to re-assess.

“Von Aegir. If you will… Unhand me..” Low gravel voice was cold, spoken near the red head’s ear .

Ferdinand gave an apologetic smile, though his eyes remained filled with a genuine curiosity, which certainly rubbed ill on the mage’s nerves.

“Hubert I must insist, it’ll help you look less suspicious.” He spoke in a quieter tone, grip easing to allow the gangly mage to make his own choice. Hubert’s expression thinned, lips curling as his brow furrowed, shadowing over his grim features. Much as he hated to admit there was some strategic merit- however fleeting. If those present felt at risk, no doubt their plans for the evening would change. Their comrades had gone missing over the months, to be watched openly by the Empeor’s Aide would tip them off. 

Still, Hubert held no love for such activities, be it dance or song. He felt rather like a misshapen swan waddling on slippery tiles when attempting the mannerisms in even the most solemn and subtle manner. 

“Your persistence to aggravate me is almost impressive Ferdinand.” Hubert spoke after a moment’s silence, giving a composed exhale. A protective glance was given towards the empress, green eyes dragging across the room briefly. He made a mental note of every face that posed a threat, that had their names on a very specific list.

Lips thinned in a tight line as he prepared to toss away his dignity for the evening. 

“Best pray you have two right feet.” Hubert quipped with wry cynicism. Black gloved hand extended, stiffly held out for the paladin courtier to take. Ferdinand gave a frown at Hubert’s cynicism, shaking his head. To the Dark mage’s unsurprise, the red head spared no dramatics or courtesy. 

Ferdinand dipped down into a bow, ginger locks following him down, draping along the elegant leather shoulder piece, taking Hubert's hand with such surprising grace and carefulness that Hubert felt the breath in his throat grow tight unbidden. Still, it did hardly rendered him any sort of stupor of wonder. Eyes gave a tired roll, shaking his head, as he yanked the shorter man to his feet, forcing him to near trip and fall against him, he was in fleeting mood to entertain his theatrics.

“Save it for someone with flowery inclinations and fancies, Ferdinand.” 

Ferdinand gave an awkward grin before nodding apologetically, giving a soft 'ahem' to compose himself. Straightening his posture. With surprising grace and poise, von Aegir neared, aligning their bodies, a natural and practised movement despite Hubert’s awkward shuffling. He knew the very basics from observation and some failed dance tutoring as a young teen. Gloved hand sank in like an uneasy claw under Ferdinand’s shoulder, above his waist. Hands joining. Almost comical with how the pale black haired creature was forced to place his hands on the other man- said man being a head beneath him. Pale lime eyes shot a solemn look, half a smirk, as if challenging the good Duke’s heir to impress. Or at least drag the gangly spymaster through this fast enough to spare some sanity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update this sooner but got sick n busy, hopefully it will be faster here on out <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also spoilers, FERDI ISNT GOOD AT DANCING EITHER.   
> I replayed FE and Ferdi's comments after being chosen for the heron cup + coupled with Dorothea's commentary made me think maybe he is not so suave but its fine bc theyre both disasters and I loved them.

Ferdinand made sure to at least get the most basic pace set before they dared to wander over onto the dance floor. Thankfully it seemed Hubert was familiar with the basics in a very clumsy manner. Though something both humorous, miserable and entirely unexpected dawned on the dark mage. Dearest von Aegir, had the dancing skills of a new born goat kid. Which was to say, little more than Hubert’s stumbling lanky form as they moved into the open sea of dancers. He could perfectly picture Dorothea laughing or cringing in the side lines. ‘Your dancing is hard to watch ferdie’ If he more or less recalled correctly. How aptly put. 

Hubert’s movements were mechanical, technically correct, but lacking in any musical grace that might have endeared him to seeming in time with the music. Ferdinand moved with such impressive vigor that it was entirely too much for the slow graceful steps expected of a waltz. He was too jumpy, too eager, and like Hubert, also out of time, though the dark mage at least had the tempo correct. Much as he wanted to bark a derisive laugh at Ferdinand’s dancing, he found himself far more irritated at the discourteous yanking. He wanted this over with, but he did not desire to have his wits muddled because Ferdinand had far too much energy. Little wonder he found coffee to be overwhelming.

“Slow down you ingrate.” Hubert hissed, exerting enough strength that Ferdinand near tripped onto him. A flash of heat burned the thin skin of his cheekbones as the redhead near landed flush against his chest. Reactively any thoughts related were dismissed, brushed off as embarrassment at the other’s less orderly behavior.

“Agh- Come now Hubert. Dancing is supposed to be Jovial, joyous! You move akin to one of those automatons.” 

The dark mage’s sallow features twitched slightly, giving a brief sigh, withholding the urge to roll his eyes, instead permitting a slight frown curving at the corners of sharply cut pallid features.

“I am putting up with you in this proximity due to the prior assumption that you could carry yourself with appropriate grace, not a caffeine buzzed goat.” 

It was Ferdinand’s turn to frown, which Hubert took an unusual amount of pleasure from grating on the uppity Paladin’s nerves. One who had so much to say was best when they were rendered into silence. A grave half smile perched itself on his lips and he gave a cool exhale to compose himself. If Ferdinand was.. quite inept, he would have to take this into own hands, laughable as that seemed.

Ferdinand was assuredly physically stronger than Hubert, but that did not mean the taut hare like mage was without strength, and where Ferdinand full heartedly pushed himself into his activities. Hubert was a wily creature that exerted strength strategically, to exploit a weak spot, to strike precisely. Not that he intended to be violent, but he did intend to at least remind Ferdinand to slow down. 

A fortune then, that his gaunt and lanky body had his skins so close to his bones, at least for now, for others had to feel his bones starkly when he exerted pressure. Gloved hands dug into Ferdinand’s own clothed hands, clenching enough that the Paladin gave a blank grunt, looking at Hubert as his movement was subtly restrained.

“Ow—” Ferdinand huffed, getting the hint and slowing down enough, that he was no longer in danger of stepping on Hubert and otherwise yanking the mage around like a dog with a rag doll. He almost gave a snide sneer before noticing the reddened look on Ferdinand, and how he avoided the mage’s bright lime gaze. It caught Hubert off guard enough that his own grip slackened. Chest felt a strain of a strange dizziness, whirring madly in his skull like a blinding light. Hubert wet his lips and composed himself quickly, defensive instincts had him know better than to waddle and gawk. Slight smirk curled on his lips at the impart of knowledge however, though his own heart beat too fast enough for him to comment upon it smugly just yet. 

Music’s tempo was slowing, indicating that the song was near over. Thank the none existant goddess. He noticed even without the grip that Ferdinand had subdued, not in any indication of upset or grudging irritation. Funnily enough it occurred as far more as embarrassment to Hubert, much as he was tempted to gloat, the knowledge made him feel a stabbing hotness, one that he was not prepared to reveal openly, the very thought filled him with a chill of revulsion. So he let the silence of their lack of conversation fill the air as he composed himself.

Hubert guided Ferdinand back to the side lines with a practiced professional countenence, though did not expend any energy on romantic gestures or sweet grace. Long boney fingers were immediately pulled back, retreating to rest at ease behind his lower back as his lime eyes pierced through Ferdinand a moment, faint half smile on his lips. The red head seemed to have returned to his usual peppiness, retrieving a glass of wine as he stared with a grin at the crowd, not yet meeting Hubert’s eyes.

A habitual scan of the room was given, and Hubert knew that soon was the best time to make his move against those that slither. But first, head inclined in a nonchalant matter,lime eyes across the room, he moved to make mention.

“I’m surprised von Aegir, I would not have written you down as a masochist.” 

Ferdinand’s expression froze a moment, uttering a few haphazard words as he looked at Hubert with near incredulous eyes, which was almost enough to cause Hubert to frown.

“.. I think you are mistaken Hubert, it is not that.” He spoke clearly. Something in his firm tone- meaningful eyes felt like it was poring through Hubert, and it was the dark mage’s turn to avert his gaze and hope the perspiration beading at his forehead was not noticeable. Enough that his return quip took time to form in his throat before he felt he could properly speak it aloud.

“.. Do elaborate.” 

Hubert’s turn to feel thoroughly mocked. Eyes thinned as Ferdinand gave an easy cryptic laugh, before shaking his head, an unspoken sign that was all he was extracting from the Duke right now. A stiff sigh was given and he composed himself. He supposed that was enough von Aegir shenanigans for tonight. Arm slid to the side and he adjusted one of the hidden switch blades, allowing it fall effortlessly in his hand.

“Good evening, von Aegir, no rest for the wicked.” Hubert bid, moving to leave before he felt the electric shock like sensation of Ferdinand (as gentle as a stronger man could) grasped at one of his bone like wrists. Earning a quiet grunt from Hubert who darted his head to the other with a dark look.

“Please, let me help you Hubert, I think two hands make better than one.” 

“Mm, while that may be true, Ferdinand I do not trust your skills in subterfuge and backroom assassination.” 

Ferdinand frowned a moment before giving an insistent smile, confident and beaming, like an eager dog. 

“I promise to be of use, and if I err the wrong way you can adjust the course before any lasting mistakes are made.” The duke countered. Hubert’s jaw tightened, teeth gritting together a moment as he gave a slow blink, considering it for a moment. He supposed even if the other was frequently a bumbling fool, especially in the ways of secrecy and acts in the shadows, it would not hurt to impart some advise, and pray it stuck.

“Very well, follow carefully, von Aegir. I’m not dragging your corpus if you get poisoned.” 

He was thankful that his limp black hair obscured some of his vision in that moment, seeing Ferdinand glow with excitement and victory at his persuasion made his chest itch, he could noly shake his head and hope that this lapse in wisdom would pay in Lady Edelgard’s benefit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get Help but make it homoerotic

With everything Ferdinand did, be it grim or mirthful, he carried himself not unlike a cheerful dog, content to trot along and try anything with equal amounts of positivity. One of Ferdinand’s greatest traits, as well as something that frequently ground against Hubert’s nerves. 

From the crowds of the Ballroom, Hubert snuck into the red carpet lined halls that interwove around the palace. Von Aegir in tow. His mind whirred with what methods should be used, and how to best integrate them with someone he assumed had little to no experience with subterfuge. Though, that being said. He recalled something Lady Mercedes had mentioned. How—amid the heat of war, Ferdinand of his own volition had snuck into the Kingdom Capital and retrieved the history of her adoption’s exchange of coin. An impossibly foolish and impulsive move, and yet he had succeeded. Without a scratch if he recalled the date. 

With his impressive positivity, and cheerfulness when conversing with just about anyone. It was incredibly disarming to the right person. Not to mention sneaking, despite being a blazing red head and as evidence by his dancing, not particularly silent on his feet.

He surmised his best strategy, and one a talent Hubert could not hope to imitate was his confidence and calm. To infiltrate with complete serenity, and confidence in his right to be there, fear and open malevolence could be picked up like blood in a hen’s pen. Hubert was confident and calm in all the methods he conducted himself with, but in appearance and persona, many found him frightening, unsettling, as if malevolence exuded from his lanky body like a misted aura- even when Hubert carried no such intentions. 

“Would you brief me on what our mission? Where you desire my skill?” Ferdinand spoke after a silence as the two traversed the red carpet. Hubert’s mind ticked strategically, forming a plan with impressive swiftness. He came to a pause, standing by one of the doors, it was not their target, but somewhere to avoid eavesdropping.

Hubert’s tone dropped, gravel like voice near a whisper as he leaned against one of the elegantly carved wooden archways.

“Four. Not including their lackeys and any unaccounted for weaponry or any summons.” Hubert responded, a devious half smile perched on thin lips, eyes shadowing as he stared at the floor, as if in contemplation. Gloved fingers clasped around his chin, stroking it thoughtfully before looking down at Ferdinand who’s bright orange eyes radiated impatient expectation. The beam of excitement, somehow it made Hubert’s chest tighten, and he looked ahead.

“This is voluntary and but one suggestion.You may decline it if you wish.” Hubert began, brow curving slightly with mirth at the uneasy look upon Ferdinand’s features.

“Would you be comfortable with playing the part, acting as your father did and feign loyalty to those that Slither. Convince them that you intend to pick up your predecessor’s alliance.” Hubert continued, searching the other’s bright eyes. He held his tongue from sneering any additional commentary. While it was not a breaking deal, the issue had certainly put strain on their relations. Only somewhat softened when news came that Arundel- no, Thales, had let him die at the hands of rioting people.

Hubert was quite aware that he was not one acquainted with delicate notions of sensitive comfort. He had watched his own father die, with all the indifference of a criminal being hung, smiling slightly in seeing those lime eyes that mirrored his own fading before growing lifeless. 

Ferdinand’s lips parted, hands combing through some of his golden hair, concerned eyes staring into at the ground a moment as he let off a quiet sigh.

“You trust me Hubert, yes?” 

Lime eyes gave a small blink as he tilted his head. The dark mage hated uttering the words, but given the circumstances. He would oblige the answer.

“I would not be asking otherwise.” He responded curtly.

Ferdinand nodded, giving an exhale as he seemed to be thinking over his next words.

“…Then you know it is my utmost intention to not repeat my father’s actions and mistakes.” 

Hubert nodded, thin lips parting to speak, though was interrupted.

“Promise me you won’t use my acting as anything incriminating.” Ferdinand spoke, an uneasy smile on his lips. Hubert blinked, realizing that there was fear, subtle as it was. That the paladin may be considered rogue, not belonging, a liability. The dark mage was briefly taken aback. A few blinks to compose himself and he placed a hand on his chest, doing a small bow.

“I promise that I will vouch for your loyalty then Ferdinand. The only witnesses would be myself, but if it concerns you so much, then you have my word.” Hubert responded, eyes thinning suspiciously at the grin that suddenly burst on the Duke’s lips.

“..My turn to request something questionable.” 

Hubert involuntarily gave a grated groan, shoulders slacking before he looked into Ferdinand’s eyes. 

“…I suppose I had that coming. Out with it then.”

“If they already suspect you, entering the room and catching them off guard will be that much harder, and I cannot promise I can lure them with success, nor will any secondary locations be without risk of additional detection.” 

“…Would you consent to being my faux hostage?” 

Hubert stared with an incredulous look, lips curling into a sneer as he shook his head, rubbing his eyes as if not yet believing what von Aegir had suggested. Frustratingly, the ginger had a point, and this was hardly a terrible strategy or argument. Bony fingers came to rub at the bridge of his nose, massaging the area, before giving a ragged sigh. He had lost enough dignity tonight having had to dance with Ferdinand. Nothing to lose if it had already been thoroughly thrown to the wind. Grousing huff and he looked to Ferdinand at last.

“Tch, very well von Aegir, but if you take any blighted mirth in this I’ll have you sewn into a jovial little toy bear and gift it to Bernadetta.” Hubert finally acquiesced, groaning in preparation before he sighed again, shoulders slacking as he cocked his head in the direction of their targets. Reinstating their pace towards the mission. Ferdinand rightfully did not take the threat seriously, laughing heartily, before shaking his head.

“I mean no humiliation to you Hubert.” He spoke more earnestly though the dark mage could only cock a dubious brow at him before continuing on their way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woh two chapters in one day whaaat ( yes Im procrastating uni work)
> 
> Sexy times... SOON
> 
> CW for mild violence

In a nearby room the two prepared themselves more thoroughly. Hubert offered three blades to Ferdinand who was gawking at the sheer amount that the dark mage kept on his person, hidden to the normal eye. 

“Goddess, are you normally this armed? You’re near as bad as Felix.” Ferdinand chuckled to himself, fussing with the placement of where the borrowed blades should fit. Hubert merely smiled in response, not in the mood to elaborate on the reality that one was required to be over- prepared at all times, should the circumstances change or the slightest opportunity present itself. 

Ferdinand had wisely put his sword and scabbard down, surprisingly open to Hubert’s advise and taking this seriously. Though some things came with practice. A low snort was given as he noticed Ferdinand struggling with attaching and hiding the blades successfully. Arms folding the dark mage approached, thoughtlessly taking the blades from the cavalier’s fumbling hands. The duke froze a moment as Hubert set to work, leaning over the sitting ginger. A blade was fastened in his sleeve’s cuff, no where near as ornate as Hubert’s own, but enough to pull out when required and neither slice his skin nor his garments. Another was put under his coat’s lapel, held fast by the handle which had been crafted to be easily attached to clothing. 

Hubert knelt down to set the final blade in place, pausing as he noticed the way Ferdinand was sitting, lips parted, eyes wide and face looked distinctly flustered as he stared down at Hubert, and how long slender fingers expertly fastened the blade to his thigh. Once more von Aegir averted his gaze. Hubert’s gaze thinned a moment, not settled on the reason why Ferdinand looked so hot in the face. Unbidden his own breath felt tight at the proximity, looking up- for once- into those eyes like citrine. Ferdinand was still looking away, which led into the dark mage staring distantly, swallowed by the silence and stillness of the moment, caught in a dream he could not weave into words.

After an extended pause, Hubert gave a swallow, standing up with composed haste, insuring all his hidden weaponry was well hidden. He heard Ferdinand give an awkward chuckle but did not bother to turn around or address anything.

“Are we ready?” 

Hubert nodded, giving a grating sigh as he eased himself on a chair, long legs stretching past, he did not feel he truly fit in the furniture. Eyes closed a moment as he steeled himself for upcoming humiliation.

“I will feign unconsciousness.” The implication was clear, though the empress’s retainer said nothing more on the matter, giving another sigh. He heard a firm exhale from Ferdinand, no doubt the fool was attempting to guise a laugh. He shook his head, body instinctively tensed when von Aegir’s arms curved around his body. Teeth grated together, goddess he was going to throttle Ferdinand for this.

He could tell the other was doing his best to be gentle and not push any boundaries, which eased some of Hubert’s irritable anxiety. Insufferable as it was to be curled in the man’s arms like a blushing bride or fetid corpse. He barely fit, considerably taller than Ferdinand, he felt akin to an overgrown horse being manhandled, limbs poking out here and there.

“I’m sorry Hubert..” Ferdinand apologized with a sympathetic grin, still red in the face, earning a venomous glower in response. At least he followed the unsubtle cue to get this over with and began to get moving. Hubert gave one final sigh before he let his body go limp, head lolling back into Ferdinand’s chest. He could feel the duke suddenly stop, staring with concern, mouth agape as if to speak. A peering lime eye put him at ease, though Hubert could not help the low snort of amusement at his concern. In the very least, the sound of Ferdinand’s heart beating against his ear proved some soothing consistency, something for him to concentrate and dismiss doubts and ego. He avoided examining any thoughts and feelings concerning the warmth of the other’s chest and why he found it soothing.

This was for his war in the shadows.

Ferdinand knocked at the door, hearing one final mutter of an apology. 

Eyes closed, he could not make out the locations, but a few stunned mutters and concerned footsteps allowed him to roughly map out where the voices were in the room. While Ferdinand’s heart beat significantly faster, he could feel the confidence exuding from him. Even though it was play pretending betrayal, it put him at least somewhat at ease. 

“Peace, I come in peace.”

He could feel the tensing of Ferdinand’s limbs, the hesitation was blatant in the tightening of his muscles, Hubert held back from hissing to von Aegir that it was quite alright, before the thought came to pass he felt the air rush around him as his body was unceremoniously dropped to the floor. He let himself loll limply, hiding any grimace of pain that threatened to disturb his faux subconsciousness 

“My father allied himself with yours, I seek to honor his legacy.” 

A boot prodded Hubert in the ribs.

“With that, I offer the minister of the Imperial household, you may do as you wish.” 

He could hear the murmur of interest in the gathered snakes. Sound of steps approached. A cold glove grasped his jaw up, holding his lax head for his allies to gawk, a finger passed under the sharp curve of his neck, feeling his pulse.

“I suppose it was only a matter of time before the sick bastard collapsed, our thanks.” 

“..I think his constitution is too weak for us to be interested in experiments. A quick death, revenge for our fallen numbers.”

“Revenge..” Ferdinand repeated thoughtlessly, and Hubert had to hold back from grimacing, he could tell the other’s confidence was waning in the face of threats.

Before any further words could be exchanged, the hot sensation of magic burned against his neck, and Hubert could feel a spell coming to life from mage who was grasping him. Hubert’s defensive instincts sprung to life. The long dark mage was surprisingly dexterous, rolling out of the way before he thrust his hand forward, forcibly gripping the mans’ wrist, pushing it to his own neck. The mage attempted to draw back his own spell, but Hubert had been too fast. A satisfied grimace was given at the sharp flash of light. Blood splattered on Hubert, but he did not wait for any reactions. 

He took some of the throwing knives from his own lapel throwing them carelessly at the onlookers, the goal was not for death but to slow them down, catch them off guard and further shake their balance. The satisfying sound of sliced flesh met his ears and he stood up, preparing his own spellwork. Much as he wanted to check on how Ferdinand was faring, to waste time on glancing over his shoulder could mean injury or death for either of them.

Dark spikes arched in the corners of the room,aimed and poised to strike those attempting to gather themselves , lime eyes concentrated, a mad sort of half grin crooked on angular features. The crashing sparks, and the delightful snap and sever of magic spearing through numerous bodies lit his ears. He usually did not permit such missions to become so loud or violent, but it had been different to begin with. 

There was a slight sting in the crevice of his shoulder and his neck, and Hubert turned, seeing Ferdinand with a stolen- now bloodied sword, with a wide mouth, staring at him with worry.

“Hubert!”

He glanced at his shoulder, noticing the torn cloth, and the blood that was now pooling over and staining in. A problem for later, noticing a man creeping behind Ferdinand, Hubert shifted into action, flicking a switch blade out as he plunged it into the man’s neck, not removing it until the body, sank limply, to which he used gravity to retrieve it.

Thin body stood, heaving, bloody, surveying the mess around them. A satisfied smirk curled up on his lips as he turned to the paladin.

“Not bad von Aegir.”

Ferdinand’s brow was heavy with concern and he shook his head, hand filing into his ginger hair.

“Hubert.. “

For once, the admonishment on reckless behavior came unsaid from Ferdinand. The concern that was radiating for his wellbeing made something in his stomach twist, and force a wave of nausea over his skull. He had let adrenaline get the better of him, and had been careless. An apologetic dip of his head in acknowledgment for his error in judgment, though Ferdinand seemed unconcerned with him owning up to errors. 

“Come, please allow me to heal you, we can clean up tomorrow.” 

Hubert quirked a brow but said nothing, giving one final surveying look to insure there was no witnesses to tattle, that they were all dead. Much as he wanted to rifle through their belongings and conclude the business, while maintaining to their allies that they were still alive and well, he would oblige the cavalier for now. 

Door was locked, the scent would be fetid, by morn, but hardly the worst thing he had dealt with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the SPICEEEE Part 1.
> 
> Dysphoria CW

Hubert had not actually been inside Ferdinand’s room before, oh he had passed by of course, and certainly at times the temptation to rifle through his things was near overwhelming. But this was certainly novel. 

Long body sat hunched at the edge of the bed, hanging over like an overgrown wyvern. Ferdinand’s room was impeccably neat, tasteful paintings on the walls, mostly depicting knights. The scent of herbal and floral tea was strong in the air itching at his nose, like a persistent pollen. He had removed his coat, setting it to hang, a few more layers underneath gradually discarded upon Ferdinand’s insistence. Eventually he was left with his undershirt and corset. Both black, lacking any decorative flare, practical, breathable. 

Lanky shoulders stiffened, when he felt Ferdinand’s hand grasp over his shoulder, beginning to unbutton the collar of his shirt, as he adjusted the cloth. Breath stiffened, and Hubert felt the unbidden need to swallow as he drew in a cut up breath, jagged and uneasy. The room felt too hot, and even the heat of battle did not compare to the sweltering sensation flushing against thin cheekbones.

“.. Hubert, would you remove your shirt please.” Ferdinand requested, giving an apologetic frown. The dark mage froze a moment at the query, giving a slow intake of breath. The paladin opened his mouth as if about to retreat his request and make do with the space he could make on his shoulder. Stiff grunt and Hubert’s long arms reached behind, wincing slightly at the hissing sting of his wound. Long fingers-even gloved, expertly undid the firm lacing on the stays, giving a tense exhale as the corset sank loosely, Hubert spent a moment longer removing it from his waist. Anxiety bit at the back of his mind. He had never been open about his body, about what his father had wanted him to be. Edelgard knew, but had never pressed the subject. Ferdinand however, was not quite known for being tactful. There is no reason to reveal anything he reminded himself quietly, if he was quick and careful, the other would be none the wiser.

He ended up not fully removing the shirt, instead slinking a taut arm over, remaining at least half dressed. Body instinctively hunched over that little bit more, body set in a taut line of defense. A cold cloth sank into his upper shoulder, and he barely resisted letting off a low hiss as the Duke began to clean the blood, both his own and that which had been spilled. A strange dizziness filled his head when Ferdinand’s gloved finger ever gently tilted his head in order to clean it. So touching, yet it made Hubert near wretch at the overwhelmingly gentle gesture.

“ May I talk to you about something Hubert.” 

Thin brow quirked and Hubert tilted his head, wearing a cynical half smile.

“You are already speaking so I suppose I have no choice but to grant permission for your mouth to flap again.” 

Von Aegir’s eyes rolled and he gave a petulant frown before shaking his head, a tender look growing on his features then. Such a loving and soft gaze that Hubert near recoiled, feeling the need to avert his gaze immediately as he stared ahead. Mind adamantly refused to connect the dots. So the dark mage sat, not even grimacing as the diluted alcohol was rubbed over the wound. Surely it was some jest? A jest he had not even spoken.

“Heh.. Here I am, thinking how gallant and entrancing this would be, and I can’t remember my words.” 

Hubert stared blankly, limbs stiffly frozen to the spot, mind had fizzled into a senseless blur. It seemed like an infinity of time had passed before the Duke spoke again, impatience burned in the dark mage’s core.

“I have feelings for you Hubert, I want to be with you, I want to touch you if you would let me, make you feel good, make you smile..I-” 

He trailed off and the Emperor’s retainer sat in the silence with him. It seemed so incredulous, impossible. Ferdinand was.. Handsome enough, he could charm any well bred woman off their feet and into his hands. Yet here he was, asking for Hubert’s assent in courtship. As if the dubious conspiring von Vestra was in any way a noteworthy choice. He was both parts ugly and cruel, he had no delusions about either of these. Lips pursed as he gave a shaky chuckle, trembling in his throat betrayed his nerve. He did not bother looking over his shoulder.

“Charming enough for any fairy tale, and you spend your efforts attempting to seduce an unscrupulous ,emaciated cadaver looking, dark mage.” Hubert barked out in a snapping laugh, shaking his head as he combed some of his limp black hair back.

Ferdinand’s lips parted as if about to defend Hubert from his own words, but fell into a worried frown watched with concerned knitted brows, anxiety blatantly displayed on his pouting lip, it was almost charming Puppy like, in a way. Hubert gave a cynical half smile, he surmised he should give a formal answer. 

“But who am I to refuse..” 

Hubert still thought the duke a bit of a twit for pursuing him of all people. Ferdinand deserved so much more, and yet a part of him aching and weak, yearned for the affection, to be uniquely cherished as he was, and in less painfully idealistic notions, he was confessedly pent up. He had not had a partner in quite some time, and taking himself in hand only went so far before it just became pitiful and barely satiating.

Gaunt creature turned slightly, a still gloved hand reaching to snare Ferdinand’s chin between two long fingers, pulling him close. Hubert was not practiced with such close handed affection, or intimate gestures, but instinct drove him forth before he had a chance to review his skill on the matter. Ferdinand’s lips were hot, smooth, scented both parts with wine, tea and something akin to the pine needles of the forest. The Duke’s body practically sank into him, chest easing against Hubert’s own.

He felt Ferdinand’s now glove free hands skate around his waist before pulling him close, pushing into the kiss before there was any chance to break it. There was a painful softness in the way his eyes closed, trusting, thick with desire. Heat began to well between Hubert’s legs and the sensation of arousal from another was dizzying. The duke allowed his lover a moment to recover, breath heavy as he smiled, a bead of perspiration trailing from those magnificent ginger curls. 

Hubert’s own breath needed time, time just enough to order his thoughts, compose himself enough to not act purely on impulse and what his loins wanted. He slowly removed his own gloves, not yet shrugging off his shirt. Beneath white gloves were intricate black runic patterns, like how lightning burnt into wood, trailing from his finger tips upwards, excessive use of magic, permanently set on his hands. Citrine eyes looked at his hands with wonder, gently taking one of them, though Hubert removed his hand from the touch, canting Ferdinand’s head up instead, to look into his own gaze. A small tug, the invitation for him to continue. The red head wasted no time returning his body flush against the mage’s own.

His passion was near overwhelming, Hubert’s skin felt like it was on fire, burning in dizzy tingles along his pale skin. He could feel the duke’s soft lips curving down the thin slope of his neck, trailing up to his ear. It almost made him retch to think how pent up he was to be swaying so hungrily at every touch, and yet he had no protests. It had been a while. And lonesome nights where he took himself in hand did not nearly compare to the warmth, passion and raw desire that von Aegir radiated. The very thought made his loins coil with a near unbearable heat, unbidden hips bucked upward, grinding into Ferdinand still clothed body, attempting to elicit some friction. A sharp exhale leaving his lips at the rather oblique movement. 

Ferdinand’s erection was hardening against the cloth of his trousers, distinctly tenting, ever so gracefully brushing against Hubert’s own. He could only give a gravel hum of approval. Hand skated upon prominent collar bones, undoing the buttons, fingers trailed with freckles and faint ginger hairs parsing and moving to explore down Hubert’s chest. Bite of dizzying anxiety tore through him, briefly jolting him from the heady intimacy. 

The dark mage’s body.. Was not typical with much of people’s perception of a normal man. He gave a tense swallow, scowling further when he noticed Ferdinand’s concerned pause and lift of his head. Oh Insufferable. Better to bite it and get it over with. 

Long fingers curled around Ferdinand’s wrist, placing them back down his shirt with a firm look, moving to rest his hands on the other’s waist as he permitted von Aegir to explore. He thankfully resumed without commenting, peppering Hubert’s sharply cut cheek bones with affectionate kisses as he removed more of his shirt, slowly moving atop the significantly taller mage. 

Low hiss was given as the chill of night air brushed against bared nipples. Hubert kept his eyes closed, not quite in the mood to see Ferdinand’s expressions at the reality of his body. There was a moment’s pause. He felt tempted to check-ask- _plead_ to know if he was still worthy, but held back, not wishing to humiliate himself with such a pathetic display. Hubert’s chest was dusted with rich black hair, trailing down his chest to his loins, along his forearms, a stubble had formed by this time of night. Breasts hung from his chest, usually hidden through strategic layers and the welcome assistance of a tailored corset, now bared before his lover. 

Sharp exhale of both relief and hunger for touch shivered out when Ferdinand’s hands simply continued as they were after the agonizing moment of pause, affectionately cupping the soft slope of his breast. The duke’s warm fingers trailing down his body made his spine arch, he wanted those fingers to get inside him. Anxiety still lingered in his chest, but was at least put somewhat at rest by how easily the other moved on, not probing or asking stupid questions. Taut body involuntarily shivered, lime eyes slowly opening, heart beat loud in his ears as he looked to von Aegir.

Adoration, lust, reverence, entrancement.

Hubert reactively scowled at the tenderness, averting his gaze, brows furrowing briefly as he felt a hot wet tongue lap tenderly across one of the pale red buds, eyes wincing at the sharp sensitivity. Still, somewhere where his mind still drew thoughts, he did not mind the fondling, let Ferdinand unknowingly be the first to be allowed such open access of his body. 

Those soft lips drew into a suckling motion, swirling around a sensitive bud. It earned a cut off groan from Hubert who reached a hand, fingers digging into that rich and soft abundance of red curls.

“You want to make me feel good von Aegir?” Hubert spoke, staring firmly into the other’s eyes, an eager nod of acknowledgment was given in response. Hands perched on the other’s hair gripped his head, giving a dominant guiding push down, grazing softly freckled skin against Hubert’s softly black haired stomach until he reached the seems of black trousers. Implication was clear.

Ferdinand set to work, not so subtly giving a small grind into the floor as he set himself on his knees. Hubert’s belt and fastenings were removed, somewhat carelessly, it was amusing to watch the duke grow desperate for relief. The mage’s legs were long, bony, hips filled with sharp angles and cutting dips, dusted with hair as much as the rest of his body. Lime eyes watched intently, as if every twitch and breath Ferdinand drew brought him closer to some unbearable anticipation. 

The duke parted his thighs, peppering the thin skin with affectionate nibbles and kisses, setting long legs over his shoulders as he closed in where Hubert desired him. Black hair hid his loins, though in the dim light, unmistakable dampness was visible. No doubt making Ferdinand feel quite pleased with himself. Citrine eyes looked to him, as if quietly asking for permission. Gaunt black haired mage gave an assertive nod, exhaling with anticipation, lime eyes staring with vivid interest. Arousal was burning at his core, nearly painful with the need for stimulation.

Ferdinand’s hands rested at his inner thigh, gently grasping at the pale skin there. Hubert swallowed, brow furrowing with impatience, lips parted, heavy breaths drawn in and out. With an air of reverence Ferdinand traced his two index fingers down into the soft curled hair of his folds, lips of sex were parted, revealed to the duke’s hungry eyes. Thumbs probed further, one brushing the length of his hooded clit, the other probing his entrance, grazing against the warm wet arousal, teasing probe was given though he did not insert a finger, just enough to tease the dark mage who let out an irritated hiss. Brow furrowed, long fingers digging into Ferdinand’s scalp. 

Deep rumbling groan vibrated in his chest as he felt the other man’s face stumble into his sex, small chuckle from Ferdinand at his impatience made his brow furrow though his complaints ceased when he felt the first lap of the duke’s tongue. Warm, wet laving across him with every reverent stroke, made Hubert’s head dampen into fizzling sparks. Hips snapped forward, pushing his folds into the other’s eager tongue. Ragged pant left his lips as he felt von Aegir’s nimble tongue dart around, from suckling and slowly perusing at the hooded bundle of nerves to parsing through dripping folds and teasingly prodding at his entrance. Fingers tightened in the ginger’s hair, back arching, soft exhale of enjoyment before those lime eyes opened to watch the others lapping him between his legs. 

“Perhaps your boisterous tongue may have some use after all.”


End file.
